Urban Legends/Issue 1
Hello everybody! Lee Dixon here. I'm very very happy to present to you Issue 1 of my new story Urban Legends. Please tell me what you think in the comment section! Issue 1 A Girl in her early 20's with blonde hair and blue eyes stands in front of a mirror. It's very dimly lit. Only a small lit candle by the mirror lights the room. "Bloody Mary" she says once into the mirror. "Bloody Mary" She says again into the mirror. She takes a deep breath. "Bloody Mary" she says again. The candle goes out. Making the room pitch black. The sound of the mirror shattering is heard. A female scream. The lights turn on. The mirror shattered. Glass on the floor. The girl lying on the floor. Dead. Her eyes are gone. Blood pours out of the holes where her eyes used to be. Two mid 30's Detectives walk on a street. It's raining very heavily. So much that the sound of rain nearly blocks out any other sound. There's a homeless man with a big beard. A tinfoil hat. No shoes. Worn trousers. A jacket with many holes in it. A worn. Brown-ish shirt. He smells horrible. He holds a can up to the two men. "Change sirs? Could you spare some change please? For a coffee. It's so cold" The homeless man asks. The Detectives keep on walking. They get to a house. There's a few policemen and a coroner outside."The Mother is in the living room. You can talk to her first or investigate the body. Whatever you want. You have 30 minutes. The Victim's name is Theresa Anderson" The Coroner says. The Detectives go inside and see A Woman in her mid 50's sitting in a chair. She has brown hair, Blue eyes. "Hello Ms Anderson. I'm Detective Adam Reynolds. This is my partner Detective Michael Thompson. We'd like to ask you a few questions first. May we take a seat?" Detective Reynolds says. Reynolds is a caucasian male with a small beard, Yellow eyes. Short black hair. He is wearing an orange and yellow striped suit. With black trousers. Detective Thompson is also a caucasian male. Green eyes. Clean Shaven. Grey suit. "Of course Detectives. Please call me Mia." She says. In a sad voice. Tears are running down her face. The Detectives take a seat. "What can you tell us about Theresa?" Adam asks. "She just turned 21 two weeks ago. I wasn't home at the time of the murder. Her sister Maria was though. A few years younger than her. 16 exactly. She's upstairs in her room if you need to talk to her. I'd recommend not doing so though..She isn't exactly in a good state" She says. sobbing. "Okay. One more question. Where is the body and where is Maria's room?" Reynolds asks. "The Upstairs Bathroom and the first door on the left upstairs for Maria" she replies. "Thanks for your time" Adam says and the two detectives head upstairs. They knock on the first door on the left. "Hello? Maria? We're Detectives Adam Reynods and Michael Thompson. We'd like to speak with you" Adam says. Maria opens the door. She's 16. Red hair. Green eyes.She's violently crying. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She shouts. "Calm down. We only want to ask you a couple questions" Adam says. "And those are?" Maria asks. "One: What time did you find the body. 2: Do you have any idea what happened to your sister?" Adam asks "10:00 PM, She was going to do the Bloody Mary thing. Y'know? Go to the mirror say the name 3-" Maria says but is cut off "I know what Bloody Mary is. So what you're basically saying is..Bloody Mary is the killer?" Adam says. "Yes. Don't believe me? Fine. But I know she did. Have you even examined the body yet?" Maria says. Still violently crying. "We have not examined the body. and another question. Was your mother home?" Adam asks "No." She says. "Did you commit the murder?" Michael asks "No! Do I look like I commited the Murder?" Maria asks. Angry. Crying. "No. No you don't. We're going to go actually investigate the crime scene." Adam says and him and Michael walk out. ""Did you commit the murder?" Why did you ask that?" Adam asks "Something's not making sense here. Either one of them commited the murder and are extremely convincing when they say they didn't. Or something else is happening here" Michael says "Let's just check the body" Adam says. They put on latex gloves and go to the bathroom. They see the corpse. The bleeding has stopped. But the bathroom floor is covered in blood. some of it has got to the very very low bit of the walls. "Jesus" Adam says. "What the hell?" Michael says. Adam examines the body. Noticing nothing really interesting apart from the fact that she is missing her eyes. "Where are her eyes?" Adam asks "I don't know. Can't find them. I do see this" Michael says. Picking up two shards of glass with blood on the end of them. "Whatever happened. The eyes were gouged out with these by the looks of it" Michael says. "I also found a candle. not lit" Michael says "Makes sense" Adam says. He stops examining the body and looks at the rest of the scene. He looks at the mirror. There is no space for anyone to fit in behind it but notices something. "This mirror was smashed from the inside.." Adam says. "How is that possible?" Michael asks. "Look at this. There's no even small pieces of glass in the inside of this mirror. All on the outside..All on the floor. Which is even stranger that none even landed in the sink" Adam says "From what you're describing. It sounds like someone placed those intentionally" Michael says "I know. That is very likely..But i'm just not sure." Adam says. "Alright." Michael says "We should go. The Coroner will pick up the body soon." Adam says. They leave and walk down the street. The homeless man isn't there anymore. They continue walking further down the street until they get to their Car. They drive back to the station. AT NIGHT Two teenagers around 15-17 sit in a car. One is Male. The other is female. One of them hears various noises. Mainly scraping noises. "What was that?" The female asks "Probably just the rain" The Male says "The Rain..making scraping noises?" The female asks. "I'll check it out. It'll be nothing though" The male says. Leaving the car. FIVE MINUTES PASS The Male still hasn't come back. "Where the fuck is he?" She asks. She spots a man wearing a raincoat. with no right hand. Just a hook. Blood dripping from the hook in the rain. She can't see the person's face. The Person goes to the car. Smashes through the passenger seat window and starts attacking the woman. She goes to the other side and exits through that way screaming. The person chases after her. She keeps on running into the woods. Thinking she's lost the person. The person appears behind her stabbing her in the back. Then the back of the head with the hook. She dies. Adam stands in front of a bathroom mirror. He sighs. "It's worth a shot" he says. He goes out of the bathroom and gets a candle. He goes back in. Shuts off the light in the bathroom closes the door. lights the candle and sits it by the mirror. "Bloody Mary" Adam says. "Bloody Mary" Adam says again. He sighs. Looks into the mirror. "Bloody Mary" END OF ISSUE 1 Deaths Theresa Teenage Girl. Category:Issues